


Journey of Love

by FanGirl18



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Jesse Manes, Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury, Jesse Manes is a War Crime, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: Michael and Alex have a complicated relationship made even more so when Alex is injured. Watch their journey as from there on as people find out about them, they deal with Jesse Manes and other secrets. Will their love be enough?
Relationships: Alex Manes & Other(s), Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Roswell NM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The injury/season 1 AU I promised I would write. Otherwise known as a Malex story featuring a supportive Maria or a Maria who is actually true to herself and a grown adult who is a true friend. Also I went on a bit of a rant at the end. If you don't want to read that rant please ignore to give a kudos or comment.

_ Michael feels Alex curl around him, his head on his chest and tightens his hold never wanting to let go. Their relationship was so complicated, because of Jesse Manes, because of the abuse he put his own son through and the fear said son felt towards the man. Michael knows they will continue to have arguments over their relationship, revealing it to people, knows Alex has told his unit, people who he trusts. He also knows that the man he loves doesn't understand why he stays in Roswell, knows there is a secret Michael is keeping and that was why he hadn't told anyone in that town about them.  _

_ "Just because I won't leave Roswell doesn't mean I don't love you. Isobel and Max need me," Michael whispers wishing things were so much simpler.  _

_ "Just because I hate that town doesn't mean I don't love you," Alex whispers back. _

_ Alex is so understanding even without all the answers about his relationship with Max and Isobel it makes him want to tell him but it isn't just his secret. He thinks the other reason he hasn't said anything is because he is afraid that if Alex knows everything then he will leave. Alex has his own fear, his own demons starting with his father and because of that trauma he is afraid to have their relationship seen in public. If he had known what would happen he never would have left.  _

Michael sits with his siblings as the memory ends and they are at the Wild Pony. He sees Maria running the bar, knowing she is Alex's best friend but she doesn't know about them, his fear of his father so strong. He hears someone enter the bar and he doesn't think anything of it, not even when everyone goes silent not until he sees the person standing at his table. Her brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail, a bandage on his forehead and her arm in a sling as she gazes at him with a grave expression. 

"We need to talk," she tells him, ignoring his siblings when they demand answers and he is frozen in place. 

"He's dead," Michael gasps out fearing the worst feeling like he can't breath. 

"No he isn't but it isn't good and they can't do anything until you get there," Caitlin Barnes says, "He left you as his power of attorney. The General feared what his father would try to do so he sent me to get you."

Michael widens his eyes and he looks over to see Maria close by her face shocked, like she had a sudden revelation. He hears her start screaming at people to get out of her bar then he meets the eyes of his siblings seeing their knowing expressions. Michael opens his mouth not sure what he wants to say, what he wants to do, his heart breaking because the man he loves is hurt. 

"He asked me to stay, to marry him and I didn't," he whispers tears forming in his eyes. 

"Oh come off it Michael. The time for you to have a pity party for yourself is not now. You are who he trusted over his psychopathic father to take care of him so get off your ass and do it," Caitlin yells at him and he glares at her. 

"I don't think you're my favorite anymore," he jokes, getting his breathing under control as Isobel wraps her arms around him. 

"Did you really think we didn't know Michael?" Isobel asks softly before she continues on, "You would disappear on trips and when he was here we wouldn't see you until after he left. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

"I knew since high school," Max pipes in, "You need to go Michael."

Michael looks at him surprised and he has to bite back from making a snarky comment when he sees his brother shrug. He moves, feeling like he is having an out of body experience when he sees Maria step close to him and he stops. She nods her head at him, silently telling him there would be a talk but now wasn't the time before she moves out of his way. He moves in a daze, pain and fear at the forefront of his mind, and when he is finally sitting in the car with Caitlin all he can think about is how he wants to go back to that night a few months ago and never leave. 

*~*

Twenty hours later after a brief stop at his trailer and a fifteen hour flight Michael finds himself at the hospital in Germany, Caitlin by his side as she leads him to his heart. He sees the others in the unit in varying degrees of discomfort but not worse for wear and then sees an older man leaning against a wall with a doctor across from him. Michael feels like it is a struggle to breath as he gets closer because he sees the grim look on the doctor's face and he doesn't know if he could survive losing Alex.

"Mr. Guerin I hate to do this but we have to move quickly," the doctor says, "Captain Manes suffered a fractured skull, a collapsed lung, multiple contusions but the worrying thing is his right leg. The building that collapsed on him crushed the leg and we had hoped that resetting it and putting it in a cast would be enough but it isn't. I'm afraid we have to go in and amputate his leg below the knee otherwise we could lose him but we need your signature," the doctor explains at once holding a clipboard. 

Michael stares ahead not really seeing anyone in the room, his mind going a million miles. He sees Alex's smile, hears his laugh, feels his kiss and tries to see a world without him in it. He cannot even see it, his mind just seeing the world as a black void without Alex in it and he takes the clipboard, signing the paper quickly. Michael feels himself being pulled into a chair by Caitlin, feels her hold his hand tightly with her good arm. She was the first one in the unit to find out about them, having lived with Alex over the years, she is the one here that feels the pain with him. Her own home life much like Michael's and her love for Alex means her comfort is the one he accepts as he prays to just be able to hold Alex in his arms once more. Michael just wants him to live, wants him safe and he hopes he can be forgiven for what he had to do to save his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael didn't know how long it had been, he thinks it's been days but it's all a haze to him as he watches Alex sleep. He knows time passes because he sees the sun rising, sees it set but he doesn't move from beside the hospital bed not wanting Alex to wake up alone. Michael doesn't know if he has slept it doesn't feel like he has, knows he probably looks like something resembling a zombie but he doesn't find it in him to care. He feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps slightly only to see Caitlin giving him a deep look and he quickly looks away.

"I don't think having him wake up to find you a mess is going to help him," she says softly.

"He's hurt and the last time we spoke we fought. I'm not leaving until he wakes up," Michael tells her, trying not to cry. 

He hears her mumble about stubborn men but doesn't hear anything else as he lays his head down on the bed, holding tightly to Alex's hand. Michael hides his face in his side, the one not injured, as he cries. The tears he had been holding back falling as he remembers the last day they had together. 

_ Kisses that started out soft went deeper as hands ripped clothes away. Michael appreciates that not even war took this away from them, the way Alex melts in his arms and holds on to him never wanting to let go. The way he begs softly, tender even when he wants it rough and the way he clenches at every part of his body he can reach. Michael thinks that a dark part of him, maybe a hidden depth of his alien heritage, enjoys the way someone submits to him like he is the only thing in the world that matters.  _

_ "Please, please, please," Alex moans out begging.  _

_ Michael bites down on his nipple, curls the three fingers just right and feels the way Alex tightens and squirms. The brunette's legs are wrapped around his waist, gripping him tightly and he feels nails dig into his back, scratching up and down no doubt leaving marks. He finally gives in giving them both what they want, what they need and never wanting to let go.  _

_ Some time later, hours really they get up from the bed hungry for food and surprised that Caitlin hasn't come back yet. They decide on take out, Chinese, because nothing compares to the food from the Crashdown so they don't even try and Michael should have known something was going to go wrong, it always does with him.  _

_ "I got orders the other day," Alex whispers sounding afraid. _

_ "What are they?" Michael asks, suddenly angry and he knows it's irrational but he cannot help it.  _

_ "I ship out in a week," Alex answers, not looking at him.  _

_ "Yeah walking away once again. I guess at least you're not going back to daddy like a scared little boy instead you are just leaving me once again," he growls out angry but when he sees the look on Alex's face he knows it's a mistake, knows he is just tired of being without the man he loves. _

_ "Get out Guerin," a female voice says and he turns to see Caitlin. "GET out and don't come back until you have calmed down and actually used your head to think before saying something you don't mean." _

_ Michael wants to argue with her but he sees the way Alex is closing himself off, trying not to cry and the way Caitlin looks ready to throw him out. He glances back at Alex trying to make him see how sorry he is but he is looking away with Caitlin hugging him. He decides when he leaves to go home, to wait to talk to Alex until things calm down, if only he knew what would happen. _

"He kept asking for you when I pulled him from the building," Caitlin says, "He was delirious with pain, then he started talking about how much he loves you and how you didn't know. Nothing I said seemed to help and then he asked me to make sure that you were taken care of. I think at that point the pain just caught up to him and he didn't think he would make it. Don't give up on each other just because you are angry or pissed off."

Michael can't say anything just nods his head because he won't. Ever since he got here he has been so consumed with guilt that he keeps crying. He never wanted Alex to ever doubt he was loved, not after what he went through with Jesse, and in a moment of anger, of hurt he said something he didn't mean. The truth was he had been scared of losing Alex and he almost had. Michael is startled when he feels a hand squeeze his and he looks up to see brown eyes looking at him.

"Hey," Michael greets running a hand through his hair gently. 

Michael sees Alex struggling, probably freaking out about being in a hospital and also trying to remember. He shushes him standing up and leaning over to whisper to him calming him down. He sees Alex fighting to stay awake and not go back to sleep and smiles at him. 

"Sleep Alex. I'll be here when you wake up again," Michael reassures him, kissing his forehead.

Alex finally seems to stop fighting it and his eyes close. Michael is almost relieved because sleeping gives him time to heal and gives them time on how to figure out how best to help him. Alex is already a mess of issues, depression and anxiety among them, and now he would have to deal with losing his leg as well as PTSD. Michael knew Alex didn't deal with his issues well, a fallout from too much abuse and not enough love, and dealing with the rest of this was going to be difficult for him. Michael just hoped it wouldn't be too much for him and he wouldn't try to push him away because he wasn't going anywhere not again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been gone because my old phone crashed and I finally got a new one. 
> 
> I have a couple new fic ideas but I want opinions. So they are:
> 
> Greg/OC (not sure when it would take place)  
> Isobel/FemOC   
> Malex AU (Jessica Jones/Dark Angel fusion)  
> Kyle AU featuring Kyle/OC along with Malex

**Author's Note:**

> So I would like to take a minute to say something. Now this is towards any Maria fans that read my story or M&M fans who also like Malex. I have seen so many disturbing comments from Maria and M&M fans on social media about Alex it is disgusting. So here I am addressing the issues now. First Alex did not deserve the abuse Jesse put him through nor is he responsible for Jesse's actions. Second it takes years to get over abuse, I know from experience, sometimes it even follows someone into relationships it. Also Alex didn't necessarily abandon Michael going back to the Air Force he had to or he would be AWOL and go to jail. Third the issue many Alex fans have with Michael/Maria pairing is that it feels forced. They had ten years to develop feelings for each other and they only do it now? And no I am not talking about when they slept together in Texas. Fourth, yes Maria should talk to Alex before starting anything with Michael. It is common decency and respect considering he is her friend and has been for 20 years. The fact she has not shows she is not a friend and has demeaned her character completely. Lastly just because Michael is in pain does not mean he should just abuse Alex, which is what he is doing verbally. 
> 
> Rant over if you don't agree it is fine but at least make valid points when arguing.


End file.
